waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Resets!
What does everyone think about the recent resets? I personally think that it's a beta and that's what one should expect. I've seen other arguments though so I'm wondering other opinions. 04:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I knew it would happen. The game is buggy. Thats what I expected. 04:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) For myself, I'm hugely disappointed. I knew the game was going to be in "beta test" mode, but what was released here wasn't even of beta testing quality. I'm speaking here coming from a background of professional software development and somebody who has set up a quality assurance department from scratch. It isn't easy to do this, nor is it easy as a software developer to give respect to the testers, but it is something that must be done if you have any respect for your customers. I'll admit that for the companies I have been working for tended to have software that went to customers paying multi-million dollar contracts per customer, so that is a bit of a different situation than working in an environment of a mass consumer product like Jagex tends to have here, but the principles are roughly the same. In my case, if the software didn't work, I was required to make it work to the satisfaction of the customer or my job was on the line. In a couple of cases, I was given a 30 minute warning to get on an airplane to quite literally hand-deliver bug fixes, flying across a continent on the "red-eye express", and check out the computer of the customer in person. Perhaps we would have an internet connection available (usually) to get "new improved" fixed that happened while I was enroute by the other developers I worked with, but I did show up and try to calm down a customer and find out their problems first hand. I wouldn't leave until the problem was solved. Even though physically traveling to a customer wasn't as common, a phone call would land on my desk, and I would have to simply deal with the problem and get the bug fixed. For myself, I had a 100% success rate on solving every problem, although in one case it was an employee for the customer that got fired because she couldn't figure out how to run windows and the boss took over. A couple of cases I had to humbly ask the customer to wait a couple of weeks for the bug fix, but I kept the customer appraised on what was going on and worked the problem even when I wasn't the specific software developer who was responsible for the problem. No, I'm not expecting that kind of service from Jagex for me, but I do expect some courtesy and some way to acknowledge and perhaps track that a bug has been spotted and that it is going to get fixed eventually. That isn't happening. More significantly, War of Legends is at the stage that I would have sent the software to a quality assurance in-house testing team, not for public consumption. Perhaps if Jagex wanted some "load testing" by seeing what would happen is a relatively large number of players were using the game there is something that could have happened here. The term "closed beta" seems appropriate here, in terms of Jagex asking the general Jagex player community for some volunteers who would be willing to perhaps even sign an agreement to be testers and have a formal commitment to finding bugs in exchange for a preview of the game and some other minor "perks" after the game is released. The roll out of this game could have happened in a different way. --Robert Horning 09:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Closed - This is no longer needed, right? 16:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC)